1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench and more particularly, to a ratcheting wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
With Reference to FIG. 14, a conventional wrench includes a wrench body 10. The wrench body 10 has a head 11 disposed on the wrench body 10. The head 11 has an opening 12 defined in the head 11. The head 11 has multiple protrusions 13 and multiple indentations 14 disposed in an inner surface in the opening 12 in the head 11. The protrusions 13 and the indentations 14, are alternately arranged to form a toothed structure. The opening 12 in the wrench body 10 is provided for receiving a hexagon fastener. The corners of the fastener are received in the indentations 14 and the edges of the fastener abut the protrusions 13, such that the fastener is rotatably driven by the wrench body 10.
When the wrench body 10 is operated, a rotatable moving range of the wrench body 10 is restricted by a moving range of the human wrist. When the wrench body 10 is rotated about forty-five degrees relative to a pivot of the fastener, the fastener needs to be detached from the opening 12, and the wrench body 10 is rotated about forty-five degrees along a reverse direction. The fastener is received in the opening 12 and is driven by the wrench body 10 again. However, the fastener is repeatedly detached from and reloaded in the opening 12 in the wrench body 10, such that operating the conventional wrench is slow and inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a ratcheting wrench to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.